


06-“对不起”

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	06-“对不起”

北城是H省最为著名的旅游城市，偏北的地理位置使其不似南城那样的潮湿，明亮的阳光晒得整座城市暖洋洋的。

王俊凯专注地看着易烊千玺，在见他眼皮微动的时候，又故作熟睡的样子，用手指勾了勾他的睡衣，只是轻轻地一勾，那睡衣散开了，雪白的肌肤上布满着红色印子。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺的声音有些沙哑，与没清醒的懒散一并钻进了王俊凯的心里。

王俊凯睁开了眼睛，易烊千玺正一个扣子一个扣子地往上扣，越是遮掩越是能激起人的欲望。

“别扣了，等会还是要解开的”，王俊凯把他松散的睡裤褪到膝盖处，手指探入至深处。

易烊千玺抓着床单，死死地咬着下嘴唇，他想要王俊凯与昨晚一样，疯了似的操弄他，发泄着无法去竞赛的愤怒。

王俊凯拍了拍易烊千玺的臀部，让他背过身子，那挺立的性器慢慢地送了进来。

“王俊凯，你是不是很恨我”，易烊千玺仰着头，那喉结裸露在空气中，配合着难以压抑的呻吟声，封闭的空间全是情欲。

“易烊千玺，你究竟想要我怎么做”，王俊凯去吻他的喉结，阻断了他说话的机会，下身在猛烈的撞击着。

“啊…”，易烊千玺发出了短促的叫声，而后只剩下零碎的喘息声。

他们在床上度过了一个下午，易烊千玺迷迷糊糊地又睡了过去，王俊凯给他掖了掖被子，套了件外套去阳台上接了个电话。

“妈”，一阵寒风灌进了外套里，他从口袋里摸出了一根烟来，没有点燃只是捏在手里。

“我听你班主任说，你主动放弃了竞赛的名额”，王佳说。

“嗯。”

那场考试结束，王俊凯收到了易烊千玺的微信，他对于这个名额没有抱有多大的期待，可有可无的存在，只是他不能理解易烊千玺这一举动的目的。

太过果断，两张机票完全剥夺了他的选择权，他有种压抑的错感，在这段感情中似乎有无形的东西在阻碍着他们。

王佳没对他这个回答做出什么反应，问他，“你是不是跟那个姓易的孩子在一起？”

“王盛天跟你说的？”，王俊凯提起生父的名字依旧是带着些敌意。

“嗯”，王佳叹了口气，“盛天近来跟他父亲有生意上的往来，你应该知道是为了什么吧。”

王俊凯下意识地握紧了拳头，王盛天在暗中调查过他，也想要补偿他们母子二人，只是他万万没有想到王盛天查到了他与易烊千玺的关系。可这又算得上什么补偿，怕是生意上的利益更胜一筹罢了。

“他还跟你说了什么吗？”

“他想让你去国外念书”，王盛天的那番话在某种程度上说服了她，她希望王俊凯有所作为，是个成大事业的人，而王盛天是最有可能帮助他的。

“我不想去”，王俊凯的答案在他们面前没有一丝的改变。

王佳很长时间没有再说话，在王俊凯以为她挂断了电话时，她又来了一句，“是因为那孩子吗？”

王俊凯瞪大了眼睛，他问，“他想要干嘛？”

“你父亲在事业上帮助易氏，他希望你们可以就此分开”，王佳顿了顿，“而且那孩子的父亲也不希望你与他在一起，这一点你知道吗？”

同性合法这一政策的出台曾遭到了严重的反对，陈旧的思想根深蒂固于上一代人的心里，他们一时难以改变。

传宗接代继承家业像是生来的使命，在胚胎成型的那一刻就注定了的，普通家庭是如此，易烊千玺那样的家庭更是如此。他们放纵所不能理解的事，纯粹是把这视为青春的叛逆，是逆行而驰，他们永远忘记了那写入法律里的条条框框。

“小凯”，王佳轻轻地喊他的名字，“在没陷进去前，别再前进了。”

王佳没有跟他说过多的大道理，又嘱咐了他几句保暖的话就挂断了电话，他想把手中的那根烟给点燃，找了好久才找到了打火机。

火花在黑沉的夜晚显得极其明亮，他滑动着联系人的页面，却在点击的那一刻，有号码打了进来。

-宋衍。

真是有默契，他的页面正好停留在宋衍那个联系人。

“喂”，他按了接听键，“准备的怎么样了？”

宋衍分明知道王俊凯在没有任何开场白的情况下就问这个问题，可真正听到的时候恨不得隔着屏幕去打爆他的头，他敷衍地“嗯”了两声。

王俊凯弹去了烟灰，收起了那副满不在乎的样子，他往易烊千玺那看了眼，“我的祖宗，你靠不靠谱啊？”

宋衍对他恭敬的称呼有些作呕，他说“我的好哥哥，绝对靠谱。”

“那你到北城了吗”，王俊凯要排除所有可能出现的困难，甚至要排除高铁遇上洪水这一刻能。

“到了”，宋衍被王俊凯那过于严肃的口吻直起了身子，他说，“易烊千玺真的那么重要，值得你主动放弃了那个竞赛，你可别跟我说，你不知道竞赛第一名可以直接保送进清华的。”

王俊凯主动退出的消息在他们那一年级简直是炸了，年级主任把他喊去办公室劝了足足两节课，毕竟他们认为王俊凯是有希望得到第一名的。

“刘慧不是也参加了吗，我估计他是知道了这一点才这样的”，王俊凯笑了笑，“我要是真去了，我可保不了他会做出什么事来。”

“你们还真是般配啊，疯子加疯子，我看你双双在二中的校史上记下深深的一笔吧”，宋衍无力地吐槽说。

“而且，我不靠那名额，照样考清华。”

宋衍在电话那头将十几年学来的脏话全说了一遍，狠狠地挂断了电话。

王俊凯把烟拧灭在了烟灰缸里，在洗手间里消了消嘴里的烟味，而后回到了卧室去。

他轻轻地掀开了被子，把他睡裤卷了起来，认真检查腿上的红印子，“是有点过了”，他把睡裤又放了下来，盖上了被子。

易烊千玺的不信任激起了他内心所有邪恶的念头，他狠狠地贯穿他的身子，每一寸落下他的印记。

他的喜欢什么时候比起他的要少了。

易烊千玺半夜醒来时，王俊凯正躺在他的身侧，床头柜的手机屏幕亮了亮，他伸手去把手机给拿了过来，是沈叔打开的电话。他把王俊凯扒在身上的手给移开，蹑手蹑脚地走到一楼接了电话。

“喂。”

“千玺，你现在在哪”，沈叔急切道，“家里出事了。”

“什么”，易烊千玺眼皮在跳动，不安的心又一次落回到了原点。

“你父亲进了医院”，沈叔那边是慌乱的脚步声，“他与王氏企业的那项项目失败了。”

王盛天主动与易荣提出了合作，王氏企业是新生的巨头，它在国内外的知名度让众多企业眼红却更想攀附，易嵩在收到合作的邀请，震惊又惊喜的。在近期的项目中王易合作所投入的资金占了总资金的百分之九十。

“到底怎么回事？”

“我也不太清楚，只是项目的最后一环出了问题，王盛天暂停了与我们的合作”，沈叔说，“你父亲怀疑是王盛天所做的鬼。”

易烊千玺脑袋一片空白，他的身子直直地往下坠，父亲对那项项目是持有怀疑的，那宛如天下的馅饼，怎么会砸在了他的头上。只是易烊千玺的自作多情，他以为是王俊凯所搭建的桥梁，他多次说的话，让那些疑点渐渐消除了。

王俊凯是在报复。

到头来，是他害了父亲。

王俊凯次日醒来发现易烊千玺有些不对劲，任何的一触碰会引起他强烈的反应，盯着手机屏幕却在他靠近的那一刻忙盖住手机。

“你最近怎么了”，王俊凯把电视的音量调低了许多，连着手机将人圈在了怀里，伸手去拿他手中的手机，想要让他把注意力从手机转移到自己身上。

易烊千玺连忙把手机扔到对面的沙发上，说，“没…没什么”

“真的没事”，王俊凯有些不相信的样子，“要是有事的话就跟我说”

王俊凯关心的口吻让易烊千玺不由得恶心，他猛地推开了王俊凯，语气不善地问道，“凭什么跟你说，王俊凯你当真不知道我追你是因为什么吗？”

“你这是什么意思”，王俊凯沉着脸问他。

“游戏输了，你正好倒霉被选中了”，易烊千玺淡淡地回他，像是在说着一件很普通不过的事。

他们的爱情不过是个游戏罢了，他要让王俊凯这样的天之骄子同样体会到欺骗的滋味，所谓的深情只是一场笑话而已。

王俊凯抓着易烊千玺的胳膊，他死死地盯着他的眼睛，“你再说一遍。”

易烊千玺似乎听到了骨头碎了的声音，他的话重重地拍在了王俊凯的脸上，讽刺着他的傲气，讽刺着他的自以为是。

“我说”，易烊千玺与他对视着，一个字一个字地说，“游戏输了，你正好倒霉被选中了。”

王俊凯狠狠地甩开了他，胳膊碰到茶几上的边角，胳膊肘的旧痛新痛一并作用着，连五脏六腑也酸疼。

王俊凯离开了，没有任何的回头。

易烊千玺定了当天下午回西城的机票，他赶到医院的时候，病房外站着七八个人，林柔的额头顶在墙壁上。

“千玺”，外公最先发现的易烊千玺。

林柔闻言转了回头，脸色苍白憔悴，他跑上前把母亲抱在了怀里，他不停地在重复说，“对不起。”

急救室的灯在闪烁着，忽明忽暗，他把喜欢深深地埋在了灭了的那个瞬间。

易荣是第二天推出急救室的，氧气瓶没有撤走，林柔送外公外婆回家休息，易烊千玺守在病床边上，他呆呆的望着医疗仪器。

“爸”，易烊千玺抓着易荣的手，呐呐地开口，眼泪顿时掉了出来，“你什么时候能醒来，我以后会好好听话的。”

“小的时候我总是惹事，跟同龄的孩子打架，在学校里也从来不听话”，他的眼泪浸湿了白色的床单，“长大之后，我还是惹你生气，而且…”

易烊千玺哽咽了下，“而且我还喜欢上了王俊凯…可是爸，你不要讨厌他好不好？”

他的喜欢太过自私了，他卑微地祈求着世间所有肮脏之事是与王俊凯无关的。他的仇恨与他的喜欢难以持平，他想要清除这样的想法，他告诉自己所有的一切是他一手所造成的，该受到惩罚的人是他一人。

易荣的手指动了动，易烊千玺摊开了手，见易荣的眼睛微微睁开了，他跑出病房呼喊着医生。

“林叔叔，我爸醒了。”

林医生带着一众护士来到了病房，对易嵩进行了检查，确认好情况，摘去了氧气瓶。

“爸”，易烊千玺声音比起前几日更加的沙哑。

易荣张口说了几个字，易烊千玺弯下了身子，他慢慢地说，“不是王盛天…是黄泽”

林柔接到消息，急匆匆地赶来了病房，却见易烊千玺缩成一团在角落里呜咽。

“千玺，怎么了”，林柔走到易烊千玺的跟前，蹲了下来。

易烊千玺动了动，他的下巴搭在膝盖上，半晌他推开了眼前的人，冲出了病房外。

林柔反应过来时，易烊千玺早已不见了踪影，“千玺。”

易烊千玺打车直奔王俊凯的家，灰白的台阶上铺着厚厚的一层沙，巷子口的老人似乎在讨论着某户人家搬迁之事。

“啪啪啪”，易烊千玺重重地拍门，那年代已久的门仿佛在下一刻会砸向他，与他共同沉入岁月的遗忘中。

对面的那扇门从里打开了，走出来的是位老人，他拄着拐杖注视了易烊千玺很久，说“你是小凯的同学吗？”

易烊千玺点了点头，“奶奶，你知道他在哪吗？”

“他们搬走了，搬去国外了。”

轰鸣声在上空响彻，一架飞机消失在了西城的上空。


End file.
